


Specimen Boy

by thugseke



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Torture, Character Death, Forgive Me, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, THIS IS TERRIBLE I'M SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugseke/pseuds/thugseke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki sleeps with other men and Tsukiyama handles things in an extremely odd way. Based on the song Specimen Girl by Kamui Gakupo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specimen Boy

**Author's Note:**

> please do NOT continue if you have any problem with the previous tags. if you don't, sit back and enjoy this tragic trainwreck.

“Tsukiyama-san, what are you- Wait! Stop, you can’t- I love y-”

The half-ghoul’s pleads and cries were cut off by his shrill, bloodcurdling scream. Shuu, who hovered over his lover, smirked menacingly, obviously admiring his work. After twirling it a bit, he retracted the blade of his knife – made from the finest quinque steel, it was – and licked away the blood that resided there. Tossing the eye he’d manage to remove from its socket, plunging the glittering blade into his sweet boy’s other one. His screams were absolutely delightful.. How he longed for more of that sweet voice, agonized screams emitting from his raw throat.. It made him shiver.

“Why sleep with other people,” the French male hummed, “when you have me?” His voice had a menacing edge to it, laced with humor. Seeing his beloved Kaneki-kun before him, vermilion liquid pooling from the sockets where grey hues formerly peered out at him.. But now, his dear boy could never look at anyone else. How delightful!

Kneeling at the side of his lover, who choked on his own saliva, trying desperately to scream out for someone, anyone who could help him then. The ivory-haired male flinched as the older of the two took his ankle, observing it with a growing, sadistic smirk. Lifting his knife yet again, Tsukiyama traced the cool metal against the pallid skin of Kaneki’s ankle, slicing it. Another gut-wrenching scream bubbled up from his throat as his left foot was, with careful precision, disemboweled from the rest of his leg. Blood poured from the wound, splattering against the floor. The larger male laughed devilishly as he did the same to the other leg, crimson fluid painting his blade, clothes, and hands. Kaneki’s throat was extremely raw by that point; a warm mix between blood and ichor flowed down his cheeks, contrasting heavily against his pasty skin.

When Shuu finally did abandon his weaponry, he stood back to admire his work, lips curled into a disgustingly proud smirk. His poor Ken, once so beautiful, lay unmoving, coated in vermilion liquid. His feet and hands had been cut away, so he could no longer touch anyone else. But, his specimen, still so oddly beautiful, could still breathe.. That just wouldn’t do, not at all. To finish off what he’d started, the French man added a single, final touch to his bloodied masterpiece.

The quinque steel plunged between the boy’s ribs easily, surely a killing blow. Then, at last, the lavender-haired man withdrew, leaving his beautiful lover stilled against the bloodstained floor, mouth agape in a silent scream, chest heaving to try and regain the little bit of life left within the half ghoul, though it was to no avail. Watching the life drain from his dear, beautiful, dismembered Kaneki, Shuu laughed softly, leaning down to caress his love’s cheek, which was coated with his bodily fluids, whispering softly to him.

“Pour toujours le mien, Kaneki-kun..” 

 

Days passed. What once had been a lively, breathing half-ghoul, was now encased in a translucent liquid, which kept the body preserved; the last thing Shuu wanted was for his lost love to rot away in his confinement. The glass box sat beside his bed, locked away in his bedroom – he observed his specimen daily, as if expecting a change. He was in his glory, often removing his dear Kaneki from his case, caressing his damp ivory hair, whispering how beautiful he was. Each time his hands graced over the pallid, icy skin of the other, his body shuddered and his blood began to boil. His lover was no longer able to see, touch, or speak to anyone but him, and he was able to defile that beautiful boy as much as he wanted.. It was pure paradis!

But, as the French man pondered the unmoving half-ghoul, peering into the case, he felt the overwhelming urge to.. To..

Removing the body from its confinement, he sought out his knife once again, humming as he set to work. Slowly and carefully, he lacerated the boy’s chest, the blood which once flowed freely now ran cold. With frightening accuracy, Shuu was able to remove Kaneki’s heart, blood once again covering hands. And without a second thought, he devoured it. Teeth tore at each muscle and vein, swallowing each piece. Now, since Kaneki’s heart belonged to his body, he couldn’t ever love anyone else.. So delightful.. Licking his lips, he returned the half-ghoul back to his case, continuing to observe the beautiful specimen. Finally, he was truly all his.. Merveilleux.

 

Many more days passed by. The ghoul continued his routine, and in that particular moment, he’d kissed Kaneki’s freezing lips, stroking his cheek. 

“Look only at me, until I die.. Until you rot away..” he whispered softly, running fingers through the boy’s white, though dyed crimson, hair. “Oh, but.. You don’t have eyes, do you?” He mused, as if they were actually conversing, as if his Kaneki weren’t dead at the merciless actions of his own bloodied hands. “I’ll fix that.. I’ll give you glass eyes.. A crimson red, like rose petals. You’ll only ever look at me, Kaneki-kun~” 

Managing to form two red, glass beads into makeshift eyes, he wedged them into the bare sockets adorning the boy’s face, between the nerves and cut veins that lie there. Gazing down at his lovely specimen, he smiled, still stroking his hair ever so softly. But the more he observed his love, the more his true feelings began to seep in.. The cold flesh, the glass eyes, the absence of limbs, the bloodied gashes.. All because of him..

Glass shattered. Pellucid liquid leaked over the floor, encrusted with vermilion. Another gut-wrenching scream, a heaving chest, a warm substance of blood and ichor flowed from open wounds. Arms tightening around his darling specimen, Shuu pressed a final kiss to the half-ghoul’s freezing skin. Another plunge, another scream, a silent tear fell from crimson hues.

Toujours et à jamais, Kaneki-kun.. Tu es à moi.


End file.
